COLECCION DE ONESHOTS RAROS
by Pato a secas
Summary: Pato producciones. Fics de un solo capítulo inspirados en doujins H, espero les guste.
1. Una Historia en la Noche

**UNA HISTORIA EN LA NOCHE**

Love's the funeral of hearts  
and an ode for Cruelty

When angels cry blood  
Flowers of evil in bloom

El amor es el funeral de corazones  
Y una oda a la crueldad  
Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre  
la flores del mal florecen

Una nueva noche en aquella ciudad, miles de personas caminando, ajenos entre ellos, indiferentes y en ese tumulto otra vez él estaba en ese apartamento junto con ella, una vez más ambos en la cama escuchando como esa bella joven gemía y se estremecía sintiendo cada penetración que él le hacía hasta lo más profundo de su interior como si deseara atravesarla con su virilidad y a su vez intentando no lastimarla, dándole todo el placer que pudiera sintiéndolo él también.

El acto del sexo, aquel acto que se pudiera decir que era salvaje y a la vez tierno, cruel y a la vez hermoso, la brutalidad y la elegancia mezcladas en uno solo.

Aquel acto pronto llegaría a su final cuando él aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas, sintiendo que el momento del clímax final estaba a punto de llegar lo mismo que ella que lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas incluso hasta arañarle la espalda.

-¡Si-sigue! P-por favor… n-no… no lo saques…

-Grrr…

-Termina… dentro… dentro de mí… por favor…

Su grito provocado por su orgasmo retumbó en aquel cuarto de modo prolongado para luego caer rendida en la cama sintiendo la caliente semilla de aquel hombre ingresar en ella así como en su entrepierna y como él luego retiraba ya su miembro rendido de su interior junto con un gemido de queja de si parte.

Un acto tan primitivo y a la vez tan especial que es el sexo, algo que ambos compartían para luego terminar siempre acostados uno al lado de otro por un breve instante abrazados y dándose un leve beso en los labios.

Él sintiendo la suave piel de ella en sus brazos, su dulce aroma y sus sedosos bellos cabellos negro azulados. Ella sintiendo su fuerte cuerpo junto al suyo y el aroma de su sudor mezclado con el suyo, sintiendo su peso sobre ella levemente mientras se acurrucaba lo más que podía para poder escuchar los latidos del corazón de su amante. Un muy corto instante, algo breve pero a la vez tan anhelado.

Y también, muy breve.

-Bien –dijo ella casi en un susurro-, entonces… será la siguiente semana.

-¿Qué? Ah, si…

Ambos se separaron y ella empezó a vestirse, colocándose aquel uniforme de colegiala que le hacía ver tan deseable a cualquiera que le viera, algo que era premeditado y él lo sabía, lo sabía mientras sacaba varios billetes de la billetera de su pantalón y se los entregaba a ella que los recibía con una sonrisa.

Porque al fin y al cabo ella era un prostituta y él, un mero cliente más.

-H-has venido al menos una vez a la semana conmigo… Sasuke-kun –dijo ella serenamente mientras contaba el dinero-, ¿n-no crees que puedo provocarte problemas?

-¿Cómo? Al fin y al cabo ya eres mayorcita, aunque sigas usando ese uniforme –dijo él mientras se vestía- y las habladurías a mi me importan muy poco..

Ella lanzó una risita tímida.

-C-con ella parezco a-aún de instituto… ¿verdad?

La chica recogió su largo cabello negro azulado mientras se colocaba la blusa. Aquel joven hombre le miraba mientras se vestía, veía aquel bello cuerpo y luego su hermoso rostro hasta perderse en sus ojos celestes casi cristalinos sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras lo hacía. Esa bella joven que apenas cumplía los 19 años y que desde que se conocieran, él simplemente no podía olvidarla ni alejarse de ella, de su cuerpo, de su ser entero.

-Hinata…

-¿S-si?

-¿No quieres cambiar de vida?

-¿Eh?

Al parecer la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa porque le miró algo pasmada.

-Me preocupa que sigas en esto, es solo eso. Deberías dejarlo ya…

Ella sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es eso o… ¿o acaso me quieres para ti solo?

-Oye…

Hinata se ponía su falda a rayas sin mirarle.

-Si fuera así, t-tu dinero no aguantaría –dijo ella tranquilamente-, sabes mi precio y sobre todo pondrías en peligro el prestigio de tu familia…

-Eso no me importa.

Ella se acercó a él gateando en la cama tras cambiarse.

-Sabes, que no puedo… -le dijo dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla

-…

-Lo siento.

Esas palabras sonaban realmente sinceras. Él no dijo nada.

-D-deberías estar contento, de todos mis "clientes" es a ti al único que dejo que esté conmigo sin protección.

Sasuke ya acababa de vestirse sintiéndose algo frustrado porque sabía que no iba a lograr nada y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a la puerta mientras recogía su abrigo.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Sí?

-¿el mismo día a la misma hora?

Sasuke lanzó un leve gruñido, pero luego le sonrió.

-Es Obvio.

Una prostituta, aunque muy joven seguía siendo eso. Una mujer que vende su cuerpo u aún así ´le no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Se dice que en el corazón no se manda y en más de una ocasión esa es una afirmación muy real, Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía mientras salía de ese edificio con dirección a su hogar no sin antes dar un leve vistazo a este donde aquella joven estaba y donde tal vez… ya esperaba a otro cliente, alguien más que tomaría su cuerpo, que la haría suya sin saber si este la lastimaría o sería delicado con ella, ya una vez encontró moretones en su espalda y le preocupaba que pasara de nuevo.

Él, un hombre importante, futuro presidente de una empresa bioquímica estaba enamorado… de una vil prostituta.

The funeral of hearts  
and a plea for mercy  
when love is a gun  
separating me from you

El funeral de corazones  
y una súplica por piedad  
cuando el amor es una pistola  
separándome de ti.

Siempre se preguntaba por qué ella decidió tomar ese camino, era joven, bella, elegante, dulce y tímida al hacer el amor, un ser delicado que sin embargo estaba ahí en la profesión más vieja del mundo.

¿Por qué? ¿Dinero? ¿Necesidad? Había varias opciones, recordaba que había chicas que se prostituían para comprarse sus caprichos, pero dudaba que fuera así, incluso pensaba en que ella estaba bajo las manos de algún proxeneta peor ya una vez investigó para ver si podía o comprarla (una palabra algo dura, pero tal vez el único modo de salvarla de esa vida) o incluso hacer desaparecer al maldito.

Pero sin resultados, ella lo hacía por voluntad propia o al menso eso parecía.

Como se dice, en el corazón no se manda y él le había entregado el suyo a aquella joven, preguntándose si ese sentimiento era recíproco o ella simplemente le veía como otro cliente más, uno con más derechos tal vez. Pero un simple cliente más.

Hinata Hyuuga, la joven que no podía quitarse de sus pensamientos

Su celular sonaba.

-Aquí Sasuke, si… ya lo entiendo, estaré allí en media hora. Invéntale a mi padre cualquier tontería, no me importa.

Guardó su celular e hizo un esfuerzo para quitársela de su cabeza, en su hogar lo esperaban y ya debían estar sospechando algo de sus actividades nocturnas, una vez ya encontró a algunos detectives persiguiéndolo para averiguar dónde iba y aunque fue algo difícil persuadirlos (o mejor dicho sobornarlos) su padre no se daría por vencido hasta averiguar este secreto y si lo lograba, estaba seguro que ella lo pasaría muy mal.

Y eso era algo que él no debía permitir.

El cielo estaba nublado, hace mucho que las estrellas y la luna no aparecían.

Recordó que la primera vez que ellos se conocieron fue porque a sus "amigos" se les ocurrió que necesitaba un modo de olvidar a su antigua novia y sin preámbulos llegaron a ese edificio diciéndoles que en este estaba una chica realmente sorprendente y él sin darle importancia e incluso fastidio les hizo caso con tal de que le dejaran en paz y fue cuando la vio.

-Ho-hola… s-soy Hinata…

Al principio el mismo se portó muy arisco con ella peor tras ver esa sonrisa en los labios fue suficiente para que las cosas cambiaran y poco a poco robarle no solo su corazón, robarle su misma alma. La sonrisa de una joven que parecía inocente, dulce, frágil y no una ramera como las hay muchas.

Luego de esa noche volvió a la siguiente semana y a la siguiente

**0000**

She was the sun shining upon  
The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail  
He was the moon painting you  
With its glow so vulnerable and pale

Ella era el sol brillando sobre  
la tumba de tus esperanzas y sueños tan frágil  
Él era la luna pintándote

Con su brillo tan vulnerable y pálido

Ese trabajo no era sencillo, fingir muchas veces que lo que le hacían era placentero a veces se escapaba de ella: entre sádicos, brutos, fetichistas y eyaculadores precoces hacerles creer que ella gozaba con sus depravaciones era algo difícil.

Excepto con aquel moreno de ojos negros, con él las cosas eran distintas, porque curiosamente se sentía algo así como… protegida.

Una ridiculez, él era otro cliente, solo eso.

-Sí… sí… ya regreso –hablaba por su celular.

En su mente recordaba las veces que venía, no importaba si incluso diluviabas, él nunca fallaba a su "encuentro"

Recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, un encuentro un poco difícil porque era obvio que él hubiera deseado estar en otro lado menos allí con ella.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. E-estoy a su completa disposición

Solo un gruñido.

-Si quiere, podemos hablar…

-¿Eso también va en tu paquete?

-N-no… yo solo, parece que quiere hablar de algo.

-…

-Vamos, a veces es necesario desahogarse con alguien que uno no conozca.

En ese momento, las cosas cambiaron, una sonrisa fue suficiente para cambiar su aptitud. Luego vino de nuevo para hablar, no recordaba bien cuantas veces vino para eso, solo hablar, aunque eso igual significara pagarle.

-Siento como si le pagara a una psiquiatra.

-Lo siento Uchiha-san, aunque sea solo por hablar tengo una tarifa.

-Hmp, claro…

-Aunque, es curioso que usted sea el único que no me tira a la cama.

-Pues deberías tener cuidado, puede que algún día se me ocurra no hablar.

-Si es así… no importa. Para eso estoy.

Y una noche en la tormenta.

-Gra-gracias por escogerme yo soy… ¿Uchiha-san?

Apareció con una expresión vacía, sus ojos que eran como la oscuridad de la noche estaban apagados, vacíos y ella se acercó a él.

-E-está empapado.

-No es nada.

-Quítate la ropa, yo…

Esa vez fue cuando él la besó, un beso profundo introduciendo su lengua a lo más profundo de la boca de ella que no se esperaba aquella acción gimiendo sorprendida y sintiendo como poco a poco le faltaba el aire.

-Hmmm… hmmm…

Cuando se separó ella intentaba recuperar el aliento peor él sin mucho reparo la empujaba a la cama y le abría la camisa con brusquedad haciendo volar algunos botones en el proceso.

-U-Uchiha-san, espere, aún no estoy prepara… ¡Hiii!

El pellizcaba su pezón con rudeza mientras que con la otra mano se metía en sus bragas y acariciaba con fuerza la intimidad de ella que empezaba a quejarse por el maltrato, sintiendo como pellizcaba su clítoris logrando que escapara un quejido.

-E-espera U-Uchiha-san, e-espera por-favor.

Peor como empezó también se detuvo para separarse de ella.

-¿E-está bien Uchiha-san?

-Lo siento, no debo estar aquí…

El moreno se marchaba pero ella le detuvo sujetando su abrigo mojado.

-E-entiendo, pero espere un poco, está empapado.

-…

Sasuke notó marcas en su pecho.

-Tu Pecho…

Ella se cubrió con sus brazos.

-N-no es nada… uno de mis clientes creyó que sería excitante azotarme… so-solo eso…

-Eso es…

-N-no me duele, en serio… ahora solo me preocupa que usted no se enferme.

La tormenta continuaba.

-Ho-hoy, no tendré más clientes, puede quedarse… si quiere

-Hinata…

Su mirada parecía apagada, era como si el mismo estuviera destrozado y esa misma noche él le hizo el amor y curiosamente esa fue la primera vez que ella lo disfrutó aún con esas heridas no solo en su pecho, sino también en su vientre e incluso en su entrepierna. También fue la primera vez que ella no cobró nada y no le pidió que usará protección, aunque eso podría provocar que ella quedara embarazada.

Al final ambos se quedaron juntos en esa cama, empapados, no solo por el agua.

-Mi hermano acaba de morir…

-Uchiha-san…

Parecía querer llorar, gritar y ella se acomodó más cerca de él.

-Lo siento…

-Gracias…

La puerta se abría de nuevo, Hinata dejó esos recuerdos de lado y se sentó como siempre en su cama y sonrió.

-Gracias por elegirme, yo soy Hinata.

**0000**

She was the wind, carrying in  
All the troubles and fears you've for years tried to forget  
He was the fire, restless and wild  
And you were like a moth to that flame

Ella era el viento, llevándose  
todos los problemas y miedos que por años intentaste olvidar  
El era el fuego, inquieto y salvaje  
y tú eras como una polilla en esa flama

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Sasuke?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No vamos a negar que ella es bonita y todo, pero al fin y al cabo es…

-Suigetsu, cállate…

Quien le hablaba lanzó una leve maldición y se marchó.

-No vas a negar en parte que tiene algo de razón.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y miró el cielo, ya atardecía.

-Juugo…

-Tu padre tarde o temprano se enterará.

-Pues que sea mejor tarde. Me voy.

Era ya mucha carga ser el único heredero del legado Uchiha, era duro que tras su hermano que muriera en un accidente donde él sentía que tuvo algo de culpa todos se fijaran en él, el joven que no podía rendir las expectativas para dirigir la compañía como para que le dijeran que era un error estar con el único oasis que había en su vida.

Sí, sus compañeros y amigos tenían razón de que ella era al fin y al cabo una prostituta, peor para él era algo más y ahora aunque pudiera ser vigilado él la vería, para hablar con ella, estar con ella, sentir una vez más su cuerpo con el suyo. Y tal vez, sacarla de ese mundo.

-Peor sin embargo.

-Sasuke…

-Sí padre…

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Esa mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

0000

-Eso fue, algo impresionante.

Ella sonreía, una sonrisa fingida.

-Toma, te lo has ganado –dijo este.

Era más que la tarifa normal, ella se acercó a aquel hombre rollizo y le rodeo con sus brazos.

-Gracias… papi.

-Pero, te pagaría más si me dejaras…

-Se-sería un acto terrible si embarazas a tu hijita… ¿n-no?

Al parecer ella seguía con su rol, el rol que a él le encantaba en su mente retorcida, imaginándose a su hija en su lugar con sus tiernos 15 años.

-Bien, yo quise ese trato.

-Gracias y hasta luego…

-Te veo después.

Tras que aquel hombre se marchara Hinata recogió su celular y hablando con alguien colgó borrando su sonrisa y rápidamente tras guardar los billetes en una pequeña cartera que siempre usaba iba lo más rápido posible a la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua para quedarse allí sentada abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo el agua caliente en todo su cuerpo hasta que la misma tornara fría, una rutina que siempre repetía antes de volver a su casa. Un modo de borrar ese aroma, esa sensación.

La rutina que borraba al menos la huellas de su cuerpo, aunque no las de su alma y una rutina que sin embargo una sola vez no la hacía y era cuando aquel joven de cabellos negros estaba a su lado, solo con él ese "trabajo" se volvía incluso algo placentero.

-Me preocupa que sigas en esto, es solo eso.

El agua era confortante, le relajaba.

-Deberías dejarlo ya…

Las palabras de aquel joven.

-Dejarlo, suena tan fácil… parece tan fácil, pero no lo es.

Hoy no había llegado, algo debió haber pasado porque él nunca faltaba.

-E-el está bien, tal vez solo… ya se aburrió de esto –se dijo a sí misma con un leve tono de tristeza.

Aquella noche el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes que convertían aquel cielo en uno aún más oscuro, nubes que amenazaban con lluvia, incluso una tormenta y ella no tenía ningún paraguas para evitar mojarse.

La próxima vez no hacía caso al informe del tiempo de las noticias.

Habló por celular de nuevo y al hacerlo se sintió algo aliviada.

Un trueno. Era mejor apresurarse y volver a su casa antes que la tormenta llegara, pero justo recordó que debía comprar algo para la cena ya que su refrigerador estaba vaciándose y viendo el dinero que llevaba por primera vez podía comprar algo aparte de lo que comúnmente compraba.

Algo que no había hecho hace mucho mientras veía la tienda no muy lejos.

-Aquí tienes jovencita.

-Gra-gracias…

Otro trueno solo que más fuerte, ella recogiendo su paquete iba a la salida.

-Señorita, debería esperar un poco, se avecina una tormenta.

-Descuide, mi casa no está lejos…. Gracias de nuevo.

Ella se iba. Y las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron y tras estás un aluvión que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Debo apresurarme.

-Tú…

Hinata se detuvo en seco escuchando la voz de un hombre.

-Sabía que iba a encontrarte, lo sabía.

Ella volteó para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con un sujeto que parecía estar ebrio y alguien que ella conocía, uno de sus "clientes".

-¿Es-está bien?

-Mi-mi mujer… me dejó por tu culpa –dijo este-, se llevó a mis hijos.

Esto no podía seguir, el hombre en verdad parecía estar completamente borracho, ella debía regresar a su casa.

-Lo-lo siento…

El hombre sonreía de modo extraño.

-N-no importa, ahora podemos estar juntos… puedes ser mía.

Hinata retrocedió algo temerosa.

-Vamos, ven conmigo. Te voy a tratar muy bien.

-Señor, lo nuestro no existe –le habló mostrando una leve sonrisa-, usted… usted es solo un cliente más que…

El sujeto cambió su expresión a otra de rabia.

-¿Qué?

-La-lamento lo de su familia, pero yo… yo no puedo

-¡Ma-maldita puta!

El ebrio se abalanzó contra ella sujetándola de sus brazos provocando que soltara su cartera y la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-¡Su-suélteme!

-Entonces todo lo que me decías era mentira, ¡estabas jugando conmigo!

-Nun-nunca le prometí nada ¡me está lastimando!

-Vas a ser mía… vas a serlo…

Aquel hombre furibundo la llevaba hasta un callejón para que nadie viera y la lanzaba contra el piso que empezaba a mojarse por la tormenta.

-Espere.

-Eres solo mercancía, y yo quiero probarla, si no eres mía… no serás de nadie

-¡A-Aléjese!

-Serás mía, vas a ser…

Alguien sujetaba a ese ebrio del hombro.

-Será mejor que se marche –dijo una voz seria.

-¡Tú no te metas, ella es mi mujer!

Hinata observó a un joven con una camisa ya empapada que se ponía delante de ese hombre ebrio, aquel joven.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…

-¡No te metas!

Aquel hombre lanzó un puñetazo, pero lo único que logró fue recibir tras ser bloqueado una paliza por parte del moreno que sin piedad lo estrelló contra la pared y le daba tres golpes en su rostro dejándole la nariz torcida y chillando luego en el piso.

-Eso es apenas un poco de lo que te podría hacer –dijo Sasuke con voz amenazante-, ahora vete.

-Va-vas a pagarlo

-Solo intentarlo… podría hundirte más de lo que estas ahora.

Aquel hombre estaba ebrio, pero aún lo suficientemente lúcido para saber que tratar de hacer lago sería un suicidio así que lanzando una maldición se iba corriendo tapándose la nariz. Cuando se marchó Sasuke respiró hondo para luego fijarse en al joven que acababa de ayudar.

-¿Estás…? ¿…?

Hinata pasaba por su lado para recoger con premura la bolsa y su cartera (la lluvia parecía amainar).

-Menos mal, no le pasó nada.

-Hinata…

La joven le sonrió.

-Gra-gracias, se-seguro se tomó los juegos un poco en serio –dijo soltando una leve risita-, a veces me pasa.

-¿No estás herida? –preguntó preocupada.

-N-no, estoy bien –dijo ella-, pero, ¿P-por qué estás aquí Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué estas solo en camisa?

La mejilla del joven tenía una cortada y no era del encontronazo con aquel tipo.

-Sasuke-kun.

Se hacía tarde, ella no podía preocuparse por él ahora.

-¿Y-yo ya no estoy trabajando? –dijo ella sonriente-, Será la siguiente semana, ¿sí?

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Hinata se quedó quieta, su rodilla estaba raspada y sangrando, pero no le importaba. Ella solo estaba ahí quieta sin saber qué hacer, aunque antes él le había abrazado esta vez era extraño, como si pidiera algo, suplicara algo.

-Ya no lo hagas.

-¿Eh?

-Ven conmigo, vámonos lejos los dos juntos.

-Sasuke-kun…

La mejilla del moreno sangraba.

-Ya no tienes que vender tu cuerpo.

Esas palabras la dejaron paralizada, sin habla, sin respuestas que pudiera darle.

-Hinata…

-Q-que cosas dices –se apresuró a decir recobrando su voz-, se-seguro bebiste algo, ¿verdad?… no me gustan esas bromas.

-…

-Debes verte ese corte, pu-puede que…

-HABLO EN SERIO…

Hinata de nuevo se quedó callada, Sasuke la sujetó de sus hombros, delicadamente, suavemente.

-Yo te amo

-¿Q-qué?

-te amo…

The heretic seal beyond divine  
A prayer to a god who's deaf and blind  
The last rites for souls on fire,  
Three little words and a question: why?

El sello herético más allá de lo divino  
una plegaria a un Dios que está sordo y ciego  
los últimos ritos para almas en llamas  
tres pequeñas palabras y una pregunta: ¿por qué?

Aquellas palabras borraron la sonrisa que Hinata intentaba mantener mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Sasuke… tú, tú no hablas en serio… no puedes.

-Lo digo en serio, nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida… Ven conmigo, lejos. Si tienes problemas te ayudaré a solucionarlos, haré lo posible para cuidarte, para protegerte… Hinata…

La lluvia que parecía ceder regresaba ahora con más fuerza caía con fuerza, sus cuerpos mojados sentían las gotas de nuevo peor no les importaba, eran ajenos a estos, ajenos al ruido de la calle, de las personas que pasaban, era como si ambos estuvieran en algún sitio aparte, en un mundo aparte.

-Te amo…

Sasuke esperaba que ella dijera algo, tal vez lo que le dijo fue precipitado pero era lo que sentía y ya no podía ocultarlo.

Recordaba a su padre.

-¡Te prohíbo volver a ver a esa mujer!

-No puedes prohibírmelo, ¡ES MI VIDA!

-Tienes un futuro aquí y ella…

-Ella es a quien amo…

Su padre golpeó el escritorio.

-¡Si Itachi…!

-¡Itachi está muerto! Yo no podré reemplazarlo, nunca podré hacerlo

-Sasuke…

-Puedes pedirme todo padre, pero no alejarme de ella.

-Si sigues viéndola, me encargaré de que ella…

-¡No dejaré que le hagas nada!

Sintió un golpe en su mejilla, un fuerte golpe que le dejó una cicatriz.

-Ella es solo una ramera.

-No… ella no es eso…

Sasuke se alejó del despacho de su padre.

-¡SI TE MARCHAS NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER! ¡YA NO SERÁS MI HEREDERO! ¡NO SERAS NADA!

El morenos e detuvo para verle.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

-Hijo… ¡HIJO!

Sasuke la seguía abrazando con fuerza esperando su respuesta, y ante su sorpresa Hinata retrocedió separándose de él abrazando su cartera y la bolsa que llevaba.

Un rayo alumbró el lugar seguido del rugido del cielo.

-Gracias…

-Hina…

La lluvia se convertía en una tormenta, algo que fue suficiente para ocultar las lágrimas en el rostro de la joven que volvía a sonreír, pero su sonrisa era muy distinta, su sonrisa solo reflejaba tristeza, dolor.

-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que sientas eso por mí –dijo ella-, pero, pero… yo no puedo corresponderte.

Palabras que hieren, palabras que destruyen el alma.

Ella empezaba a retroceder.

-Tú tienes una vida, algo mejor que yo… se que tu padre es duro, pero él quiere lo mejor para ti. Los padres siempre quieren eso para sus hijos…

Su voz era quebrada.

-Mi vida, no puedo cambiarla, simplemente no puedo. Lo siento, lo siento…

-Hinata…

-¡Debes olvidarte de mí!

La joven sin más empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas alejándose lo más posible de él solo, su mano se quedó en el aire mientras le llamaba, mientras le gritaba su nombre y su mente le decía una y otra vez que le persiguiera, que no le dejara ir, que le pidiera la explicación de por qué no podía cambiar ese trabajo que le volvía un objeto antes aquellos hombres. Una explicación, algo que comprendiera esta situación.

Pero sus piernas, no le respondieron.

Love's the funeral of hearts  
and an ode for Cruelty

When angels cry blood  
Flowers of evil in bloom

El amor es el funeral de corazones  
Y una oda a la crueldad  
Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre  
la flores del mal florecen

Hinata corría con todas sus fuerzas ahogando su sollozo, un sollozo que era camuflado por esa lluvia torrencial que cubría las calles, ocultando un dolor que crecía en su pecho.

Porque ella también sentía lo mismo, sentía lo mismo que Sasuke.

Sabía que no podía enamorarse, que ese sentimiento estaba prohibido para ella y sin embargo era incapaz de impedirlo, pero ella fue lo suficientemente tonta como para dejarlo entrar aún sabiendo que nunca podría corresponder ese sentimiento, ella nunca podrías ser feliz con él. Su pasado se lo impedía.

Después de que su padre se endeudara por una mala movida en los negocios todo lo que tenían desapareció, las deudas les quitaron todo y aquellos hombres a quienes les debían dinero no eran compasivos. Su padre no pudo con la presión y terminó suicidándose y ella tenía que pagar sus deudas, de un modo u otro.

-Sí, si quieren matarme háganlo, n-no puedo darles nada.

-Oh, sí que puedes darnos algo

-¿Qu-qué?

Ella nunca habría deseado ser lo que era, nunca hubiera vendido su cuerpo si no hubiera sido por esas deudas, por esa amenaza.

-Cuando nos pagues todo, serás libre.

-y-yo…

-Este es tu primer cliente.

Aquel obeso, aquella sonrisa.

-Como dijimos, es pura.

No lo habría hecho desde los 12 años de no ser por esas malditas deudas.

-No llores, ya tomaste tu decisión

Ella vendió no solo su cuerpo, vendió su niñez, su inocencia, sirvió para satisfacer los deseos de varios hombres que ni siquiera se preocupaban de lastimarla o no, era su trabajo, su trabajo era satisfacerlos. Todo para pagar las deudas de su padre, para pagar los errores que ella no cometió.

Empezó a ocultar su dolor y tristeza en una sonrisa, en su forma de actuar, se volvió una careta que ocultaba todo el dolor que guardaba, una careta que hace poco acababa de ser destruida por alguien que vio más en ella que un simple cuerpo, alguien que fue capaz de abrirse paso a su corazón que ella juró proteger.

No por miedo a que la lastimara, sino para no lastimarlo a él. Una chica como ella no puede tener el lujo de ser feliz de ese modo. Nunca. El amor no existe para ella, el amor estaba prohibido, él no se merecía una chica como ella.

Su departamento estaba cerca y entrando se quedó un instante en las escaleras para calmarse, para ahogar ese llanto que se empecinaba en salir de su boca y de sus ojos y cuando pudo controlarlos entró a este donde le esperaban.

-Estoy en casa.

Recuerdos.

-Si tu no lo haces, ella pagará todo.

-No, no pueden.

-Ella vale mucho.

-No…

Alguien llegaba y le saludaba.

-Hinata-neesan bienvenida.

En la cocina una niña le esperaba, con sus mismos ojos y con una sonrisa alegre. Su hermana menor.

-Hanabi.

-Estás empapada –dijo ella preocupada-, debes cambiarte ahora.

-S-si, ahora voy

Dentro de su habitación guardó los billetes que ganara, cada moneda servía para alejarse más y más de aquellos que querían su dinero de vuelta, quienes le robaran todo.

-Te amo…

Esas palabras.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…

-Hermana –escuchó la voz de su hermana- la cena está lista.

Hinata se apresuró a cambiarse y salió a la pequeña cocina donde su hermana pequeña le esperaba.

-Mira, hice bolas de arroz

-Has mejorado mucho.

Mostrando su mejor sonrisa ella sacó lo que comprara de la bolsa, un paquete de carne.

-Entonces yo haré esto mañana, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Sí! Me parece muy bien.

Hinata sonriente guardo la carne en el refrigerador sintiendo de pronto como su hermana pequeña le abrazaba.

-Ha-Hanabi…

-Soy feliz –dijo ella-, solo quería que lo supieras

Hinata se quedó inmóvil un momento. Recordaba las palabras de aquellos hombres, ella haría todo por su hermana pequeña, todo, aunque eso significara perder su inocencia. Por ella, no importaba. Y también las palabras de aquel joven, palabras bellas que hieren peor que una navaja.

-Hinata…

Era lo mejor, lo era.

-¿hermana?

-S-si…

Hinata la abrazó también.

-Y-yo también soy feliz.

The funeral of hearts  
and a plea for mercy  
when love is a gun  
separating me from you

El funeral de corazones  
y una súplica por piedad  
cuando el amor es una pistola  
separándome de ti.

Algún día, esa deuda acabará, algún día ella podrá tal vez abandonar ese trabajo de cada noche donde entregaba su cuerpo y alma por dinero, tal vez podría sonreír feliz sin esa careta como lo hacía su hermana, tal vez podría estar cerca de aquel joven que vio en ella más que una prostituta y a quien estaba segura que destruyó esa noche

Pero mientras Hanabi pudiera sonreír, mientras ella pudiera decir sinceramente que era feliz… con eso le bastaba.

-Hermana, ¿estás llorando?

-Y-yo…

-¿Estás bien?

Le abrazó con más fuerza.

-E-es por felicidad. Y-yo soy feliz.

-Hermana.

-Soy feliz…

Algún día, pero no ahora, no ahora.

-Soy… feliz

Love's the funeral of hearts  
and an ode for Cruelty

When angels cry blood  
Flowers of evil in bloom

El amor es el funeral de corazones  
Y una oda a la crueldad  
Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre  
la flores del mal florecen

**UNA HISTORIA EN LA NOCHE  
FIN**

Espero que no me hayan olvidado (aunque me lo merecería).

Esta historia está inspirada en un manga H que leí llamada "La Historia de una Chica llamada L" al principio creí que era un manga hentai más (me gustan mucho los del tipo Inocente y ese parecía eso), pero tras cada página me hizo llorar porque el chico en verdad parecía quererla. En fin, dejo este Oneshot para ver si les gusta y si quieren le hacen un epilogo por si desean que no quede así, aunque lo dudo.

No voy a publicar muchas cosas ahora, estos son los fics lo hice hace un tiempo con Bad y eran para un juego de video, esto junto con otras historias son algo que él me dejó antes de que decidiera nunca más escribir. En fin, gracias a quienes quieran leerlo y adiós.

**Pato **


	2. A Caramelo

_**ONESHOT**_

_A todos los que leen POESIA PARA LOS ENVENENADOS, que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo regresó al FF porque se bien que Bad lo borró y bien borrado (música macabra) les digo que estoy buscando los caps que faltan y convenciendo a mi amigo (actualmente peleados pero amigos) que siga con el proyecto. Al fin y al Cabo por ejemplo MASQUERADE nos costó 3 años completarla y espero que este siga ese camino. Mientras busco y lo convenzo (va a costar, eso sí. Tiene muchos líos últimamente) dejo otro fic que está inspirado en un Doujin H de los inocentes que tengo en mi colección pero con Sasu y Hina de protas. Bien aquí está. __**Pato**_

_**A CARAMELO**_

Una chica linda y tierna nunca bebe, jamás la verán en un bar pidiendo cerveza y similares porque eso le quitaría su status de niña tierna. Pero a veces a esa misma niña tierna le vale gorro ese status y se empina todo lo que encuentra porque tiene fuertes motivos para hacerlo.

Ese era el caso de Hinata Hyuuga, una jovencita de unos 20 años que ahora mismo estaba en la calle tambaleándose de borracha y llorando como se dice aquí: a moco tendido.

Tenía buenas razones para estar llorando, no todas las noches en un fin de semana encuentra en la disco donde ella fue con sus amigas a su amor platónico a quien confesó su amor besándose con la chica que generalmente lo hubiera primero dejado con un ojo morado que besándolo y técnicamente comiéndoselo. Algo que fue suficiente como para devastarla y salir de la disco para irse a algún bar para tomarse cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar y de paso desinhibirla un poco para decirle sus verdades a ese chico rubio y a la chica de cabello color chicle tutti-frutti.

Pero no pudo y se salió del bar con dirección desconocida llorando y cayéndose de rodillas sin poder ya evitar su llanto.

-Na, sniff… Na-Naruto-kun… sniff… sniff

A cualquiera se le partiría el corazón de verla allí solita llorando, hasta que empezó a golpear el suelo con su cartera de forma violenta que seguro le hacía una grieta.

-¡Eres un miserable cara de zorro rubio! ¡¿Porqueporqueporqueporqueporqueeeeé?!

Tras este berrinche siguió sollozando.

-Y-yo soy una buena chica… soy buena…

Y luego colocó sus manos en sus pechos.

-¡Y tengo más pechos que ella! ¿¡Qué es lo que le ves!? ¡Dímelo Naruto-kuuuuuun!

Tras decir eso de nuevo golpeó su bolso contra el piso y con esto lanzando por los aires todas sus pertenencias por los aires, entre ellos su celular que llegó a los pies de alguien que estaba pasando de por allí de improviso recogiéndolo.

-¿Y esto?

En este había un adorno en forma del chico rubio muy bien elaborado, algo que a quien agarraba ese celular no le pareció nada mono porque conocía muy bien al chico, al fin y al cabo eran amigos.

Este joven se llamaba Sasuke, un joven de cabello y ojos negros que inspiraban un aire de misterio si se podría decir y que era el clásico chico que atraía a las chicas como imán o como miel a las moscas, pero que no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención y las consideraba más un dolor de cabeza que otra cosa. Y de vez en cuando para pasar el rato.

Y para los chicos un amargado.

-¿Quién tiene tan pésimo gusto?

Miró el lugar de donde viniera el celular y se encontró con una chica que estaba de rodillas en el piso mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Hinata Hyuuga?

No la conocía muy bien, solía verla de vez en cuando cerca de su amigo, siempre sonrojada o a punto de desmayarse en presencia de este. De todas las chicas era la única que a él no le molestaba, de hecho las veces que ella le trataba lo hacía de modo distante y respetuoso, no como su grupito de fans que no paraban de atosigarlo. Sobre todo esas Ino y Karin.

Y verla en ese estado sí que era algo extraño.

-¿Está borracha? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Eso si era raro porque no era de ese tipo. Hinata de pronto extendió la mano hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Devuélvemelo.

-…

-¡Que me lo des!

Sasuke frunció su entrecejo pero sin pensarlo dos veces se lo devolvió y por alguna razón se quedó viéndola sin saber muy bien que decir, no es que no hubiera visto a alguien ebrio, pero se trataba de la chica que él nunca creyó ver en ese estado.

Algo que ella notó y se acercó.

-¿Te-tengo algo en la cara?

Sasuke levantó una ceja extrañado y más cuando ella le miraba como si lo juzgara..

-¿O acaso estás esperando a que nadie nos vea para luego raptarme y hacerme cochinadas?

-¿¡Qué!?

Se dice que el alcohol desinhibe, que hace a los tímidos más abiertos y demás. Entonces Hinata seguro debió tomarse al menos un barril de cerveza para hacer lo que hizo de pronto y fue ponerse de pie como pudo para de pronto ponerse a chillar.

-¡Auxilio¡ ¡Me ataca un violadoooooor! ¡Un violadoooor!

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Unos quince minutos después y una regañada con el oficial de policía, Sasuke sin saber los motivos ahora llevaba a una chica ebria en la espalda en dirección de su apartamento ya que no sabía donde vivía ella y aunque estuviera muy tentado de dejarla en algún hotel de paso era al fin y al cabo caballeroso.

-L-lo, lo siento –dijo de pronto Hinata-, n-no sé que me pasó… hic…

-Hmp…

-O-oye, y-yo te conozco –dijo de pronto ella-, eres e-el amigo de Na-Naruto-kun. U-Uchiha-s-san

-¿Y?

-E-el homosexual…

Eso último por poco y hace que Sasuke la lanzara al piso.

-¡No soy ningún homosexual!

-¿N-no? Es que nunca te veo con u-una chi-chica… hic.

-Mira niña, yo… ¿¡…!?

-Sniff… sniff…

-Eh, oye…

Hinata sin más se ponía a llorar.

-Na-Naruto-kun… p-por qué…

Antes de que pasara nada Hinata le contaba todo mientras él seguía caminando y lo que le decía en verdad lo dejaba algo desconcertado. Hinata era una chica guapísima, esas caderas, sus pechos, ese largo y bello cabello negro y esos bellos ojos celeste claro eran irresistibles, ¿cómo Naruto no se daba cuenta? Bueno, su amigo era todo menos alguien observador.

-Y eso… eso, sniff… pasó…

-Naruto es un idiota.

-N-no le digas así… e-él es fuerte, perseverante… y… y…

-Si no se da cuenta de una chica tan linda como tú es un idiota.

-U-Uchiha-san…

-No dije nada…

Hinata sonrió levemente.

-Ya estamos llegando. Tendrás que ir a mi departamento, no creo que donde vivas les guste verte así.

-E-eres muy tierno y valiente, U-Uchiha-san.

-¿Valiente?

El sonrojo de Hinata de pronto se volvió azul.

-P-porque so-solo alguien valiente ca-carga a una chica q-que está ma-mareada y a punto de vomitar.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Pe-perdón… y-yo… blugh…

-No... no te atrev…

Lo que pasó fue muy gráfico y es mejor ni siquiera describirlo.

-¡Gyaaaaahhhhh!

_**000**_

Sasuke a pesar de haberse duchado aún sentía el olor de lo que ella le lanzó en su cuerpo, ¿cómo se le ocurrió llevar a una chica ebria a su departamento? Ah, sí. El policía ese y porque ella chilló diciendo violador, violador.

Se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha a su detrás, Hinata estaba bañándose y él le había dado una camisa que para ella le servía como un camisón porque con sus ropas (actualmente en la lavadora) oliendo a alcohol y vómito no serían muy bien vistos si saliera con ellos. Aunque tampoco salir del departamento de un chico fuera algo muy normal.

-D-de nuevo lo siento… hic, Sa-Sasuke-kun

Ahora le llamaba por su nombre de pila y no era que le molestara.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-U-un momento… hic…

-No vomites en la ducha.

-Y-ya descargué eso…

-…

-Pe-perdón.

Tras un instante Hinata salía con la camisa que Sasuke le diera puesta, las mangas eran muy grandes para ella por lo que las arremangó. Sasuke sería un ciego si no notara lo sexy que estaba esa joven con solo eso puesto y sus bragas blancas que podía notar por la apertura de la camisa que ella no se había abotonado bien. Él mismo se obligó a voltear su mirada a otro lado porque si no...

-Toma –le dijo este entregándole unas frazadas para que durmiera en el sillón-, mañana…

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…

-Yo… ¿¡…!?

Hinata estaba acostada en la alfombra de la sala con una pose muy sexy y sujetando sus bragas blancas con dos de sus dedos y con la camisa desabrochada.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Hic… tomé… una decisión… hic…

-Sigues borra…

Antes de que pudiera decir más Hinata estaba de rodillas delante de él y le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-¡Hyuuga!

-No-noté co-cómo me mira-bas… hic… y-y debo agradecerte, hic, de algún modo… hic…

Sasuke se quedó petrificado.

-Aaahh –gimió levemente Hinata algo que excitó al moreno-, nun-nunca vi uno… e-es enorme –el sonrojo de la chica era notorio-, ¿y-yo t-te provoco esto?

-N-no digas…

-N-no tengo e-experiencia en esto –le interrumpió-… s-si te l-lastimo… a-avísame…

Hinata pasó su lengua por el miembro del moreno que ya no pudo protestar. Maldición, para no saber nada si que lo estaba haciendo bien, su lengua caliente pasando por el tronco y luego la cabeza de su miembro, suavemente humedeciéndolo poco a poco con su saliva, esto debía ser un sueño.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-¿L-lo hago bien? –preguntó con un tono tímido- hic…

-…

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en la cara de la joven (si que el alcohol desinhibe)

-E-entonces ahora.

Hinata se descubrió los pechos para luego con ellos atrapar el miembro de Sasuke y empezar a frotarlo con ellos suavemente provocando un gruñido de placer por parte de él.

-E-esto e-es algo ve-vergonzoso… y-yo…

Sasuke ya sin poder controlarse sujetó los pezones de Hinata que ya estaban erectos y lso pellizcaba provocando que ella lanzara un gemido.

-N-no… no hagas… eso… Sa-Sasuke-kun…

-T-tú empezaste…

Hinata aumento el frote mientras pasaba su lengua por la cabeza del pene del moreno sintiendo ya el sabor de lo que salía de este.

-Hi-Hina-ta y-yo… estoy a punto de...

-M-me siento rara… y-yo… yo.

-Ngh…

El moreno apretó los dientes sintiendo el orgasmo mientras salpicaba a la joven con su semen, ella lanzó un leve gemido retrocediendo, sintiendo el caído y espeso líquido en su rostro y su pecho.

-Aaaah… E-esto es…

Sasuke respiraba profundamente aún sintiendo su miembro palpitar, para ser una chica inexperta sí que lo había hecho bien, seguro solo eran mentiras.

Hinata embarraba su semen en su pecho lentamente, de modo tan sensual que era difícil creer que se trataba de esa chica tímida que veía de vez en cuando (bendito alcohol) Su miembro de nuevo reaccionaba.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun… ¿t-te gustó? Hic…

-…

-¿Sasuke-kun?

El moreno sin más se abalanzaba encima de ella ante la sorpresa de la joven que quiso protestar, pero esa protesta se volvió un gemido muy fuerte cuando sintió los dedos del moreno en su vagina.

-Creo que debo devolverte el favor –le dijo él en su oído.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun. Ha… nno… está…

-Parece que te excitaste mientras me masturbabas con tus pechos, ¿no? Estás toda mojada.

-Y-yo.

-Eres una pervertida –le dijo mientras pellizcaba su clítoris.

-N-no… ahhhh… -gimió con fuerza

Sasuke sonrió creyendo tener el control sobre la joven, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo ella cambiaba la posición colocándose encima de él y con una velocidad inaudita le quitaba la camiseta que llevaba acariciando su bien formado torso.

-Hic… jijiji –lanzó una leve risita-, Sa-Sasuke-kun quiere hacerme el amor… ¿verdad?

-Ngh…

Hinata sujetaba su miembro acomodándolo en la entrada de su intimidad.

-Y-yo te ayudo… ¡U-ugh!

Sasuke notó como Hinata apretaba los dientes mientras introducía su miembro en ella, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse mientras lo hacía hasta que este entró por completo seguido de un leve lamento por parte de la joven. El moreno vio sangre.

-Hinata… tú.

-E-entró… hic, m-me dolió un poquito…

-Hinata… ¡Agh!

Hinata empezó a mover sus caderas mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del moreno.

-Du-duele un poco, pero también se siente… extraño… ah… ah…

Sasuke había tenido parejas antes, al menso del tipo sexual, no por algo era un chico popular y en todas ellas siempre él llevaba el control, pero ahora esa chica tímida era ahora quien lo estaba dominando a él. Aunque estuviera borracha.

Su interior era muy apretado, Sasuke sujetó sus caderas y sin que ella se lo esperara empezó a embestirla provocando que ella abriera los ojos y lanzara un grito.

-N-no m-muy fuerte…

-Grrr…

-¡Ahhhhhh!

Hinata empezó a moverse también como si lo que hicieran fuera más una competencia que otra cosa. El moreno cambió de posición colocándola a ella debajo de él para seguir embistiéndola con fuerza mientras atrapaba con su boca uno de sus senos mientras apretaba el otro escuchando los gritos de Hinata como si se tratara de música celestial.

-Y-ya no duele… se siente bien…

El moreno sentía que pronto iba a llegar al orgasmo.

-A-algo viene… m-me voy a correr… me corro.

Sasuke sintió las piernas Hinata que se aferraban a sus caderas.

-Si-sigue, sigue… yo, yo…

Hinata de pronto lanzó un grito provocado por su orgasmo y sintiendo como el moreno la llenaba por completo.

Y tras esto Sasuke se desplomaba encima de ella jadeando. De pronto empezó a escuchar como Hinata lloraba.

-¿Hinata?

-Sniff, Sniff… Naruto-kuuuun…

El moreno la abrazo y la colocó en su pecho.

-Sniff… soy una buena chica… sniff…

-Ya, ya… desahógate

_**000**_

La mañana siguiente el moreno estaba en la cocina abriendo el refrigerador, podía decir con seguridad que aquella noche estaba entre las más raras que tuvo. Sobre todo después de que Hinata se recuperara de su estado de ebriedad.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó? ¿p-por qué estoy de-de-de-de-desnuda?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-U-Uchiha-san, t-tú…

-Oye, tú te abalanzaste sobre mí, no al revés…

La joven se tapó la cara al parecer recordando lo que hizo.

-N-no…. Lo siento, lo siento mucho… no-no sé que me pasó… yo… yo no soy así… ay, mi cabeza…

Hinata se tapaba la cara sonrojada, una imagen a la mar hermosa para él.

-¿Recuerdas por qué tomaste hasta ese punto?

-¿Eh? –Hinata bajó la cabeza asintiendo.

-Entonces lo repito, Naruto es un idiota si no se dio cuenta de que tenía cerca a una chica tan hermosa como tú.

-¿He-hermosa? ¿Y-yo?

Sasuke le sonrió algo que al parecer hizo a sentir a Hinata muy bien.

-Gra-gracias.

-De nada… ¿quieres desayunar?

-Oh n-no, yo no…

Su estómago emitió un gruñido que la puso roja de vergüenza.

El moreno regresaba con ella que ahora estaba sentada en el sillón con la camisa de él puesta y como no, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-No fui aún de compras –le explicó-, así que solo hay esto.

Le pasaba un paquete de budín sabor chocolate que ella alegremente sujetó.

-Gra-gracias.

-De nada

Hinata dejaba la bolsa de hielo en la mesita cerca del sillón para abrir el paquete de budín.

-Sa-sabes, creo que debo dejar de pensar en Na-Naruto-kun y, y seguir mi vida. Seguro será feliz con Sakura-san y e-eso, es bueno, ¿no?

Sasuke sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Me parece bien.

-S-si, entonces desde hoy, tomaré u-una un-nueva vida… si…

Hinata sujetó la cucharilla que Sasuke le diera y sacando una porción del pudín la metía en su boca.

-Es-este budín está bueno, mu-muy bueno…

De pronto se puso a llorar.

-O-oye…

-Este sabor es de la felicidad, ¿no? ¿No?

Era extraño, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de pena viendo a aquella linda chica comiendo ese budín y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-Te quedó un poco en el labio.

-¿Eh? ¿Do-dónde?

-Aquí…

Sasuke posó sus labios en los de ella, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida para sin más corresponder a ese beso mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El aliento de los que toman alcohol es asqueroso, nadie lo niega pero curiosamente a Sasuke no le molestaba, de hecho ese beso… tenía un sabor muy especial.

Hinata emitió una leve risita para luego volver a besarlo.

Tenía un dulce sabor a caramelo.

_**A CARAMELO**_

_**FIN**_

_Este oneshot está inspirado en un Manga H llamado… bueno, no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero se trataba de una chica borracha que se encuentra con un chico y pues, Ñiqui-Ñiqui. Me hizo reír mucho porque técnicamente la chica se viola al chico (a mi parecer). Lo cambié mucho y perdón si Hinata está OoC. Pero todos sabemos que los borrachos actúan muy distinto a como son tras tomar, al menos algunos. Otros son unos Hijos de (insulto) estando o no borrachos. Si les gusta dejen Rev ¿sí?_

_PD: Me estoy pensando eso de hacer un Epilogo para UNA HISTORIA EN LA NOCHE, pero me va a costar._

_**Pato.**_


End file.
